Nalu Requests and Drabbles
by The-Letters-Within
Summary: Here is where I will dump all of my one-shots of Nalu! Some will be rated M. Chapter 1: Lucy has trouble with one of her songs from choir and asks Natsu for his help. It would soon be realized that it would be the first time Lucy sings for him, and he really enjoys it. (Rated M)


An anon asked me on tumblr, "if requests are open 'soft kiss that turns passionate' for nalu?" and so I decided to write a little quick one-shot here.

* * *

 **I'll Sing For You**

 _Rated M because things get a 'little' smutty._

 _Summary: Lucy has trouble with one of her songs from choir and asks Natsu for his help. It would soon be realized that it would be the first time Lucy sings for him, and he really enjoys it._

* * *

It was a sunny day in Magnolia. Children were laughing outside, dogs were barking, and people were talking and having a good time.  
But Lucy Heartfilia was having a terrible time. The bad part was that she was indoors. The blonde teen always loved going outside and taking walks or jogs on days like this, but she had a commitment. She had to drill these stupid notes into her brain.

Her choir director recently made her change her part from a Soprano 2 to a Soprano 1. Lucy's voice was strong, and since so many people won't be able to make it to the contest due to them being sick, Lucy was very valuable to that part.  
It was just a couple of notes that she had to drill in. About two measures. But it was odd to switch from one part you knew so well to another part that is less complicated which makes you want to over complicate it.

So that was what Lucy was doing. Complicating things she didn't need to. The teen sighed as she grabbed her phone, that was playing the accompaniment, and paused it in order to call her best friend.  
Natsu was in choir as well, but since he lives in another city he has to go to another district.  
The phone rang once, twice, -

"Yo, Luce! What's up?" His voice sounded groggy and deep, almost like he had just woken up.

She smiled softly at that thought. He was lucky enough to be sleeping at this time. "Hey, Natsu. Can you come over to my house? I need help with a song."

Natsu chuckled deeply. Has Lucy ever said that she had a small teeny fetish for deep voices? To be even more exact, Natsu's voice? It was just... rough and all rumbly. "It's about time you ask me for help! I'll be over in 10."

"Okay! See you soon!"

"See ya!"

Those 10 minutes passed by in a flash when Lucy tried to practice more. Once she heard the doorbell ring, she raced to door and quickly opened it to reveal Natsu in a black tank top and some gray sweatpants. It was almost similar to what Lucy was wearing, except she had black sweatpants and a white tank top.

"You woke up when I called you, didn't you?" She questioned teasingly.

He sheepishly grinned, "The train ride was about 7 minutes long and it would take me-"

Lucy giggled, "Okay okay I get it, math wiz! Come on in."

Natsu trailed behind her as he looked around in the huge mansion. It was as if this was his first time here, but really it has been a while. Ever since he moved away, he wasn't able to see his best friend a lot, even if they were seven minutes apart.

"Hey, where's all your maids?" He noticed that it was Lucy that had opened the door and not one of her maids, which was unusual to him.

Lucy turned around to look at him, "Oh, it's Thursday so they have the day off. Father decided to give them breaks from here and there so..."

Natsu nodded. "And where's the old man? I haven't seen him in a while. I'm sure he misses me." They both chuckled at the thought of Jude actually missing Natsu.

"Father's at a business meeting. He won't be here until tomorrow since it's in Crocus."

They continued to go through a big hallway before they met stairs that led up to the second story of the house. Natsu followed behind Lucy the entire time, listening as she hummed some tunes before she got irritated and re-tried it.  
The pink-haired teen softly chuckled to himself. The tune was beautiful, but Lucy was rushing it. He's heard the song before, so he knew some things here and there. He would need to tell her that when they get to her music room.

Lucy opened a door to her left to reveal his favorite room. The music room. It had a violin, ukelele, piano, keyboard, and guitar.  
Natsu only knew how to play the piano, keyboard, and violin. He was quite envious of Lucy who could play all instruments. Well, except for the violin.

"Okay so I have the accompaniment on my phone. First I'm going to sing the parts I'm more familiar with, then I'll sing the part where I always mess up."

"Gotcha." Natsu sat down on a chair as Lucy grabbed a music stand from the corner of the room and placed her music there in case she forgot. She stood up and pressed play on the accompaniment.

Her foot bounced to a beat, he noticed. Natsu's eyes then widened when a thought came across his mind. He's never heard Lucy sing before. Well, by herself. She's sung with a group of friends in front of him, but he's never really heard just her voice. To say that he was nervous was something.

His eyes watched as she inhaled a breath. He saw one of her hands at her side lift up, making small movements as she sang the first measure. He remembered that she would conduct herself from time to time.  
He was astounded by the sound that came out of her mouth. It was angelic and beautiful. There was no other way to describe such a heavenly voice.  
He was pretty sure she was an angel at this point.

He looked over to her face as he saw pure emotions take over. She was really into this song, which was a good thing.  
Her vowels were great and her consonants were understandable. Even though he couldn't understand what she was singing since it was in Latin, he felt like he just knew what she was singing about by the raw emotions she showed.  
He guessed those dance classes really helped her with having emotion on your face.

He watched as her face broke from those raw feelings as a confused look took over. He figured this was the part she had trouble with. She stumbled on a couple of notes, but moved on. Natsu caught an odd note in the middle there.

Once she finished, she looked over to Natsu with a grin as he widely grinned back at her. He stood up and walked to her in order to hug her tightly, causing Lucy to blush.

"You're amazing! It was just... outstanding!" Her blush deepened at his praising words. He let go of her as he stood back from her, staring into her eyes before he blurted out, "You're beautiful."

Lucy's eyes widened. She was probably as red as a tomato. Maybe even redder. "W-What?"

Natsu had a blush of his own, his pink cheeks matching his pink locks. "I said that you're beautiful. Get it in that thick skull of yours."

"Hey!" She was taken aback when the compliment and insult were put together. Natsu laughed as she started pounding on his chest with her fists. Lucy started to grin after a while.

"I'll get you back for that!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed Lucy's waist and pinned her down in order to tickle her.

"S-Stop! I'm... I'm gonna peeee!" She screamed and laughed as tears were welling up in her eyes. He stopped at the mention of pee with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ew, you're already weird enough but now you're gonna pee on me? Such a weirdo!"

They both laughed at that.  
It took a couple of minutes to calm down before they were heavily breathing.

Natsu broke the silence, "I mean it when I said you're beautiful." He placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "Everything about you is beautiful. Your weirdness," Lucy snickered. "your voice, your intelligence, everything about you is perfect." The blonde's cheeks went red once again.

"Thank you, Natsu." He opened his eyes at her soft voice to see her staring back at him. He was captured by her chocolate brown orbs that were shining so brightly.

His breath was caught when she wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned in and closed her eyes, also closing the distance between them.

It was a soft peck at first, but soon enough Natsu figured he wanted more, so he sought out for another kiss. His hands were placed on her hips as his legs were straddled on the outside of hers. He closed the distance once more, placing soft kisses on her lips.

Her fingers tugged on his pink hair, causing him to groan. Lucy took this as an opportunity to place her tongue in his mouth. They were exploring each other, little by little.

Soon enough, Natsu bit the bottom of her lip. He cracked open one eye to see if she would reject him, but her moan said otherwise.

Their tongues battled for dominance as Lucy kept on tugging his hair, causing him to growl and tighten his grip on her hips. She sighed softly as she melted in his grip.  
His mouth left hers in order to trail kisses down to her neck and onto her exposed shoulder. He traced his way back onto her neck to find her pulse and suck on it, loving the way she moaned and writhed underneath him.

"N-Natsu... That feels so good..." Her back arched upwards as her hips bumped into his, eliciting a groan from him. She noticed when he stopped sucking her skin. "D-Did I hurt you?"

Natsu chuckled, "No, you just surprised me. Trust me, it felt great." He lifted his head from her neck and looked at her with his half-lidded eyes. Lucy's blush deepened when she noticed the feral look in his eyes.

"Do you want to continue?" He asked in his lust-filled voice, entrancing her.

She gave him a quick kiss before pulling back with a smile and nodded, "Yeah."

He got off of her, confusing Lucy until his hands picked her up so she was over his broad shoulder. "Your room's been the same, right?" Her soft reply of a yes made him excited as he ran to her room across from the music room. He opened the door and closed it behind him, locking it.  
Natsu placed the blonde on her bed as he straddled her once more. He continued where he left off, kissing her neck and sucking and biting her pale skin to get her whimpers and moans as a reward.

She bucked her hips upwards here and there, making him groan in her ear. Lucy enjoyed the deep sound as she then took that as a chance to flip them over.  
Her legs were placed on either side of him as he held a lazy smirk on his face.

"Damn, Luce. You coulda just told-" His sentence was interrupted when Lucy placed her hips on his own, rubbing it. He moaned loudly when she started to go at a certain pace, driving him crazy. Her own moans joined his as he placed his hands on her waist, making her move in a motion he wanted her to.

"Take your shirt off." Lucy moaned out as Natsu obliged. He sat up so he wouldn't have any trouble taking if off. Lucy lifted herself off of him to take her clothing off.  
The pink-haired teen watched as she shrugged out of the tank top to reveal a white lacy bra. His eyes traveled to her waist which was a little red from his tight grips earlier. He licked his lips when she turned around and took off her pants. She wore a lacy thong that was probably not too comfortable for her, but looked absolutely amazing on her.  
He felt his erection pulse when she bent over, giving him a view of her full, supple ass. Before she could turn around to get back on him, his pants were already off. His erection was being strained against his now really tight briefs.

"Lucy..." He said as she climbed on top of him, placing her groin on his as he hissed. "Fuck..." Natsu was on his elbows, watching her every movement.

The blonde placed her hands on top of his briefs, tugging on them a bit to reveal his head that was covered in pre-cum. Natsu hissed again when the cool air made contact with it.

"You know, I haven't heard you sing before Natsu." Her dainty hands pulled the rest of his briefs down as she then grabbed onto his member tightly, causing Natsu to moan. "I'll make sure you sing for me today." She said as she then started spreading his pre-cum on his erection before wrapping her soft hand around his thick member, stroking him roughly until a loud moan escaped his mouth as well as a string of curses. His cum spurted out in bursts as he gently rocked his hips against her hand.

That day, Natsu 'sang' for her seven times.

But that was nothing compared to the amount of times he made her 'sing'.


End file.
